Acrobatic Tennis
by ShikiKira
Summary: Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. Will she be the princess of tennis? No incest, no shounen-ai, and definitely no yaoi. DISCONTINUED!
1. New Girl

This is the original (without my edits) story adopted from YukimuraShuusukeGirl.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl! And Ryoma's Sister?!

A girl just walked pot of Seishun high school's main office. Just yesterday she had moved back to Japan and back wit her father and her brother. She was wearing the standard girls uniform but she also had a backpack and a tennis bag with her. She was now on her way to find her classes. She had come to school a little late so she woouldn't have to deal with any other students. She was told to go put her racket in the girls changing room before she went to her home room.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had just made it to the door, it took me a little while to find the girls changing room, then it also took me a little while to find my classroom. So I had finally made it, it was probably half way through class already, so I knocked on the door. A couple of seconds latter the teacher, I assumed, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"um… yes I'm a new student and I was assigned to be in your class." I said quietly.

The teacher gave a warm smile and opened the door more for me to enter, so I did.

" Alright class, it looks like we have a transfer student. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher told me.

"Hi , my names Kagome Echizen. It's nice to meet you." I said to them bowing.

'My name is Miss Tujau and I'm your homeroom teacher." I herd the teacher introduce herself.

I nodded showing her that I was listening.

"Alright Miss Echizen go sit down next to Momoshiro. Momoshiro raise your hand." I heard Miss Tuhau say.

I saw a boy raise his hand and I walked over and sat down by him.

He gave me a smile then turned back to listen to the teachers lectures.

Lunch time

"hi my names momoshiro, but you can call me Momo." Momo introduced himself.

"Hi it's naice to meet you Momo." I said extending my had for him to shake and he took it.

"nice to meet you. And by anychanccce are you related to Ryoma Echizen?" I heard him ask."Yes I am. Ryoma and I are siblings, I'm his older sister. I told him. After I said that sentence the whole room went queit.

" Wha.. what did I say? I stuttered out.

"Nothing it's just that we would of never figured you two were related is all." I heard Momo reassure me".

"alright if you say so." So what do you normaly do during lunch break. It seems kinda dull." I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Well I normally go to the tennis courts." I hard him say

"Tennis courts… sounds fun I think I'll come and watch if you don't mind" I told him while getting up from my seat.

"Not at all. How about we have a little game while we're there" Momo asked

"Sure" I answered back." Lets go"

He nodded walking out the door with me following behind him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I haven't been updating because my internet hasn't been working so I'm using my friends computer. It might take a couple days or so to update. Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, and tell me who you want to be with Kagome. Review Please!


	2. Tennis Play

Chapter 2: Tennis play  
(Kagome and Momo had just arrived at the tennis courts.)  
Kagome's P.O.V  
"You can serve first" He told me. I looked at him and shrugged as a began to bounce the tennis ball against the ground.  
"Alright this game will be out of the best of 1" Momo announced.  
"'Kay Lets get started," I told him as I got ready to serve. I served the  
ball to him. As he was ran to the back of the court to return the serve, the ball came flying at his face in a twisted spiral. He hardly had any time to dogde it.  
"What was that!" exclaimed Momo in shock as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.  
" It's like a twist serve, but if I add a little more twist to it can do  
a spiral, so it's even harder to hit". I told him with a smirk on my face.  
The only thing the two players didn't notice was that they were stating to  
attract a crowd.  
Ryoma's P.O.V  
I had come outside to see crowd by the tennis court feces. All the regulars,  
but Momo, were there also watching a game. I decided I would go and see why a  
crowd was being drawn over there.  
"What's going on" I asked, and received an answer from Fuji. "Momo is  
playing some girl we have never seen before, and is losing."  
I looked over to the game that was taking place, when I saw Kagome over there  
I sighed.  
"She just had to play tennis today, didn't she." I thought to myself.  
"So you do know her, so who is she?" Asked Oishi  
"She's my sister." I muttered but it was to soft so none of them could  
hear me.  
"What did you say kiddo we couldn't hear you, you were mumbling."Eiji  
pointed out.  
I sighed again. "She's my sister." I said load enough so they all could  
hear me. They all turned their eyes to me and stared.  
"She's your sister? I didn't think you had any siblings. So why  
didn't she transfer when you did?" Eiji piped up.  
"She was in America, finishing some things, but came back a little while  
ago and just transfer in today." I told them and turned to watch the game.  
Kagome was getting ready to serve. I saw her throw the ball in the air.  
"So she's going to use that serve" I thought to myself. I saw her hit  
the ball and it him the tennis court and spins in a spiral and came strait at  
Momo's face.  
"Game set and point. You win Kagome" I heard Momo sigh in defeat.  
Kagome nodded. Then Momo and Kagome heard murmuring and turned and looked at  
the crowd.  
"Looks like we drew a crowd, huh Momo"Kagome stated, and Momo nodded  
looking at all the people they had drawn over with them playing tennis.  
Ding dig dog dig dong dig  
The bell went off. " We should get going, class is going to start."  
Kagome sated and they started to pick their stuff up. When Kagome was pinking  
up some of the tennis balls, she heard walking then there were around seven  
shadows overlapping her. Kagome looked up and saw all the regulars standing in  
front of her.


	3. Meeting the Regulars

Chapter 3: meeting the regulars

Recap

The bell went off."We better get going, class is going to start soon."  
Kagome sated as they stayed to pick things up. When Kagome was picking up some  
of the tennis balls, she hwardd walking then there were around seven or eight  
shadows overlapping her. Kagome looked up and saw all the regulars (plus Ijui  
and minus Momo) standing in front of her.

This time

Kagome's POV

I looked up from picking up the tennis balls to see the regulars standing in  
front of me. I sighed mentally.

"They just had to come and see me didn't they, then again I did just beat  
one of the regulars. Who would be suspicious if a girl they haven't seen  
before comes out of the blue and beat one of them." I told myself. I sighed  
yet again.

"I looked up at them and asked" Can I help you?" I stood up so I  
wouldn't have to strain my neck looking up at them.

"So your Ryoma's sister, am I correct." asked a guy with glasses and a  
notebook and pen in his hand.

"Yes that is correct, but I don't see why that is important to you." I  
said with a sigh. "I have to get to class, see yah." I said turning around  
and leaving the tennis courts.

"I think she just brushed you off, Inui." stated Oishi.

" No she just doesn't like to be surrounded by a lot of people." Ryoma  
told them turning around."We better get to class, we're late as it is."  
he started walking out of the tennis courts.

In Kagome's and Momo's class  
(Study time or talk time in class)

"Kagome why did you leave so fast when the other regulars were talking to  
you?' questioned Momo.

"They were staring and I knew they had questions to ask me and I just  
didn't want to answer them. And I just don't like to be the center of  
attention, it makes me feel uncomfortable."Kagome explained to him.

"Is that why you don't play on any teams?" he asked

"Yah. I just don't like people staring at me. It just... you know...  
makes me nervous and makes me mess up." she said

"You are a very good tennis player, you really should try to get over that.  
You could be a pro tennis player some day." he told her being serious.

"Thanks I'll try to work on that, but I'm not promising anything, got  
that Momo " Kagome told him, whin a faint blush over her cheeks.

"Alright, Alright. I was just saying" Momo put his hand up in the air in  
protest.

"I know what you were saying." Kagome said while laughing.

Ding dig dog dig dog dig

The last bell for the day went off. "I'll see you tomorrow Momo. I have  
to get home." she told him getting her stuff put away and waving to him  
before she left out the door.

* * *

This story is discontinued, and all chapters are in the original form that was sent to me by the original author. No edits have been made to them besides this single author's note. If you would like to read something slightly similar, but with better writing please turn to Tennis Revolution. All chapters that are connected to Tennis Revolution have been taken down from this story and will be slowly re-posted to Tennis Revolution. No new chapters will ever be posted this story again. Thank you for your time!


End file.
